


living in a house (with just three walls)

by thefray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a big gloppy christmas trashcan, and crossdressing cause why not, christmas fluff yaayyyyy, happy christmas everyone, theres face sitting, this is just a big trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefray/pseuds/thefray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Louis pauses the movie and grumbles as he drags himself off the couch, fuzzy reindeer blanket and all, and opens the door. He's met with a Christmas miracle."</i>
</p>
<p> [louis is lonely. harry sells mistletoe. they fall a little in love.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	living in a house (with just three walls)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd christmas shmoop
> 
> title from pressure by the 1975

It's Christmas Eve yet again. Louis' tree is up and he's been wearing his favorite seasonal snowman socks since the moment he woke up on December first. He's got a cupboard filled with peppermint bark, salted caramel candies, and special peppermint hot chocolate, but try as he might, he can't seem to get himself into any sort of cheery, holiday mood. It's not that he's jaded, per se, but well. He's lonely is the thing. He's got a steady job working as a preschool teacher, he's got a nice flat and, as of today, he's only twenty-three but he's _lonely_ and really doesn't know what to do about it. 

Trying to go out and meet somebody, in thought, is a fantastic idea but is simultaneously so _daunting_. And sure, he's got friends (Zayn and Liam were quite offended by Louis' request to stay home on his birthday, but in the end respected his wishes and took him out three days prior) but it's just not the same as having somebody who will always be there for you to hold and cuddle and _love_ dammit. Maybe Louis is a bit desperate.

Aside from that little anecdote, though, Louis is a perfectly normal, happy person. So like any perfectly normal, happy person, he settles on his couch with a mug of eggnog - with a bit of extra brandy because it's his birthday dammit - and put the _Christmas Shoes_ in the DVD player and most definitely did not cry. 

But just as Mr. Layton is going to have a change of heart, there's a knock on his door. 

Louis pauses the movie and grumbles as he drags himself off the couch, fuzzy reindeer blanket and all, and opens the door. He's met with a Christmas miracle. Or more specifically, a tall man-boy in an adorable black sweater covered in tiny Christmas trees, and matching socks sticking out of black converse high tops, over sinfully tight black yoga pants. He's holding a basket full of green leaves and red ribbon, and he's hunched in on himself with a sheepish smile, and _god_ , Louis thinks, _this boy is so pretty._

"Hello," the boy drawls and _wow_ Louis was not expecting that voice from him. "My name is Harry and, well, I was selling mistletoe around the building and, um, I was just about to go back to my flat which is just down the hall but i realized that I don't have my key. So i knocked on the door for, like, a solid ten minutes until I remembered that my roommate left to go visit his girlfriend in London until tomorrow night, so now I have no way into my flat because _apparently _the landlord is gone until New Year's as well, so I really have no way of getting into my flat."__

Louis is about 98% sure that Harry didn't take a single breath throughout the entirety of his monologue. But, to be fair, Louis probably didn't either. He's momentarily stunned to silence (quite the rare occasion for Louis), which obviously gets misinterpreted by Harry as he starts apologizing and turns to go, blushing profusely. Louis silently curses to himself before calling out "Wait!"

Harry turns around with his eyebrows raised and Louis is at a loss for words for the second time in a matter of less than forty five seconds. He has no clue what he's doing, because for all he knows this guy could be a serial killer. Although Louis is almost sure that most serial killers don't wear Christmas Tree sweaters and sell mistletoe door to door, you can never be too sure. Which is why it's so shocking to Louis to hear himself say "If you need to use a phone, or like, stay the night til your mate gets back that's fine."

Harry fucking _beams_ at Louis, before proceeding to thank Louis both repeatedly and excitedly. Louis just chuckles and assures him that it's really no bother and shows him in the house and to the couch. Louis (for fear of crying in front of the pretty boy) ejects _the Christmas Shoes_ and instead enters _Jingle All The Way_ before settling back on the couch next to Harry.

"So..." Louis begins, "Mistletoe?"

Harry nods bashfully, a pretty blush dusting his cheeks. "Yeah it kind of grows in random patches in my mum's backyard so every year since we were little my sister and I would tie'em up in bushels and sell them to our neighbors and relatives. Even though I moved out a few years ago I haven't been able to bring myself to stop, even though it's kind of silly for a twenty year old to do." 

_Well shit,_ Louis thinks, because he kind of finds that ridiculously endearing. "That's sweet," Louis says,offering a crinkly-eyed smile and a hand to shake. "I'm Louis by the way."

"I know," Harry replies subconsciously, extending to shake Louis' hand, bashfully averting his eyes to his lap as a blush paints his lovely cheeks.

"Oh really?" Louis asks cheekily.

Harry's eyes snap up once he realizes what he has said. "Oh, well I- I get your mail sometimes? So that's how i can match the name to the apartment number."

Louis giggles and assures him it's okay, that he gets it. Their hands are still intertwined, but neither one of them seem to mind.

*:･ﾟ✧

a few hours have eclipsed as Harry and Louis get to know each other, and create road maps of each others lives and tuck them away into the remote corners of their mind. Michael Buble's Christmas album is playing softly in the background as they fall seamlessly into each other. Louis learns that Harry is going to school to become a neonatal nurse and that he lives with is roommate Niall, whom Louis _does_ happen to know. it's a small world, Louis guesses. Harry learns that Louis has six little siblings, all of whom moved to America in order for his oldest sister to further pursue her budding acting career, and though he misses them terribly, he fills the void through working with the kids at the preschool on a daily basis.

It's only after they exchange stupidly embarassing stories from high school about their first kisses and their coming out stories (Louis' mom had known since he was young, so her only response when he told her when he was fourteen was "Okay, is pasta alright for dinner tonight?" and when Harry's mom walked in on him with a sparkly pink dildo up his ass it had all been very simple from there), when Louis offers to make some hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate with marshmallow vodka it's so good you'll die," Louis exclaims excitedly, looking to harry for approval.

"That sounds delicious," Harry responds with a kind smile and heart eyes.

Louis returns his look with a soft smile as he stands from the couch and takes Harry's hand in his own, dragging him to the kitchen, giggling, already drunk on how infatuated he already feels, even after only knowing Harry a few hours. Harry sits at the kitchen table staring on adoringly as Louis flits about the kitchen, dousing the hot chocolate with quite a fair ammount of marshmallow vodka, swrling whipped cream on top and preparing a few slices of peppermint bark to go with the cocoa.

He's finally got somebody to share it with. He feels as though he could faint.

*:･ﾟ✧

Half an hour later and halfway through the hot chocolate finds Harry straddling Louis' thighs, the soft light of the Christmas tree casting the shadow of his lashes over his cheekbones in a picturesque moment of stop time. Louis' eyes travel to the corner of Harry's mouth, where there's a bit of whipped cream gathered. 

Harry, love," Louis croons fondly, "You've got a bit of whipped cream on your mouth."

"Have I?" Harry giggles. "Would you do me the honors of cleaning it up for me?"

"Sure thing, little elf," Louis smiles with an affectionate tug to Harry's sweater. 

Harry giggles as Louis leans in and presses his lips to the corner of Harry's mouth, his tongue darting out to lick up the extra whipped cream. He continually presses soft kisses to the corner of Harry's mouth, effectively driving Harry crazy with the need to kiss Louis, kiss him proper and dirty and the exact opposite of what's happening now, as Louis trails his lips over Harry's jaw.

"Louis," Harry whispers as he tips his head back, baring more of his neck for Louis to christen with his peppermint lips.

"Yes, little elf?" Louis smirks against Harry's throat.

"Please," Harry says, words coming out breathy and fractured, "Please kiss me."

Louis chuckles softly against Harry's throat and moves has hands to settle just above Harry's bum, and whispers, "Sure thing, little elf."

Harry needs no further indication as he immediately buries his fingers in Louis' hair and desperately attaches their cocoa-soaked lips together. Louis' hands slide down to grope Harry's bum through his leggings as they both open their mouths and let their tongues slide against one another, tasting the chocolate and vodka, and panting into each others mouths. Harry's grinding his crotch against Louis' and _god_ this is not how he had expected his birthday to go but as of right now he wouldn't trade it for anything. Harry's big hands are cupping Louis' jaw and at this point he's not doing much bu whimpering into Louis' mouth, sparks being sent up his spine every time his clothed cock drags against Louis'. "Please, please, please," Harry whines as his eyes flutter shut and his head rolls back, losing himself in the way he moves against Louis.

"Tell me baby, what do you need?" Louis asks, brining up a hand to rub his thumb on Harry's cheekbone.

"Bed," Harry pants, "Please."

Louis wastes no time standing up from the couch and walking both he and Harry to the bedroom (which proved to be quite an arborous task with Harry sucking on his neck the way he is). He drops Harry on the bed and immediately removes his own white t shirt and sweats, leaving him in just his boxers, but as Harry goes to do the same, Louis stops him. 

"I want you," Louis breathes, while removing Harry's ankle socks, "to ride my face, in only your sweater."

Harry nods wildly, eyes glazing over with want. "Yes, yes i want that so much please."

Louis works his way up Harry's body, giving him a chaste kiss as he fiddles with the waistline of his leggins. "I'm gonna take these off now, alright?" he asks, receiving yet another wild nod in response.

Louis pulls the leggings down and he swears he almost explodes. Harry is wearing a red, lacy thong and Louis is about to throw a fit because good _lord_ can this boy get anymore breath taking? Louis can't control himself as he lowers his face down to Harry's crotch and mouths at the obscene bulge of his aching cock straining against his panties. Harry grips the sheets in his hands and throws his head back, centering all his willpower into not desperately rocking his hips up into Louis' mouth.

"Alright, love," Louis mumbles, lifting himself off of Harry and helping reposition both Harry and himself, until he's got Harry perched precariously with his bum hovering just over Louis' face. 

Louis grips Harry's cheeks with his hands, his thumbs running over his puckered hole, before he leans up and takes a tentatve kitten lick. Harry lets out a shaky breath above him, so Louis leans back in, flattening his tongue against Harry's hole, repeatedly licking up and down his entrance, before stopping to simply suck at his rim, causing Harry to whimper, his thighs beggining to shake. Louis takes that as indication to take it a step further, so he surges forward and elves his tongue into Harry's tight heat, slowly fucking his tongue in and out, until Harry is rocking back desperately on Louis' tongue, letting out soft mewls that go straight to Louis' cock. Harry rucks up his sweater and reaches benath to rub at his nipples, just as Louis decides to add a finger along side his tongue nd thats when Harry breaks down, begging Louis to fuck him, sounding on the verge of tears as he rocks back on Louis' finger and tongue.

Louis pulls away and extracts his finger, Harry whining at the loss of the warm tongue lapping at his hole, and presses feather light kisses to Harry's cheeks before softly demanding, "Hands and knees, baby."

Harry obeys without hesitation as Louis reaches over to get lube and a condom from his bedside table. He uncaps the lube as he turns around, and he almost, _almost_ , audibly gasps at the sight. Harry-still in only his sweater- was on his elbows and knees, leaning forward with his face in his hands, back arching obscenely. Louis reaches out and rubs his palms over Harry's perky bum. "So beautiful, my love," Louis commends, before spreading lube over his two fingers, circling them lightly around Harry's rim, before tucking them inside Harry's heat, slowly pumping in an out, scissoring him open, drawing out gorgeous breathy moans. He adds a third, purposefully avoiding Harry's prostate, wanting to bring him to the edge of insanity, only to pull him back. Harry is thrusting back on his three fingers, his hole dripping and he's just so goreous.

"Louis, please," Harry whines, voice breaking off halfway. Louis smirks to himself and crooks his fingers up, brushing Harry's prostate, and Harry _loses it._ "God, Louis please, I'm gonna come please get inside me," he begs, and who is louis to deny him?

Louis pulls out his fingers, removing his boxers and rolling a condom down his length, pumping hinself with lube a few times before getting on his knees behind Harry and lines himself up with his hole. When Louis enters Harry, its like he's simultaneously sinking the the bottom of the Mariana's Trench and floating above the clouds, in the best possible way, when he bottoms out he thinks he may start seeing stars. He begins with shallow thrusts, just letting Harry adjust to his size.

It's when Louis' hips begin picking up speed, repeatedly brushing Harry's prostate, Harry whining and whimpering beneath him begging, "Louis please i need to come, please let me touch myself, _god_ please let me come, daddy," that Louis loses all control, ramming erratically into Harry, losing himself of the sensation and effortlessly blending into Harry.

"Yeah baby," Louis encourages, "Come for me, be a good boy and come for daddy."

Harry is sobbing into his elbow, one hand clutching the sheets and the other desperately fisting his cock, bringing himself over the edge and coming into the sheets with Louis' name on his lips. Louis pulls out and rips off the condom, stroking himself to orgasm, head thrown back and mouth open as he comes over his own fist, and then proceeds to collapse next to Harry.

They're sweaty and spent and truthfully disgusting but Louis can't think of anywhere he would rather be in this moment then wrapped around this boy beneath the sheets. Harry turns his head and blinks bashfully up at Louis. "Happy birthday, daddy," he giggles.

Louis smiles fondly and pecks his forehead. "Thank you. I'll see you in the morning my little elf," Louis mumbles as he buries his head in Harry's curls. He doesn't know what exactly the morning will entail, but he's confident this won't be the last he sees of this ridiculous man-boy, so he closes his eyes and falls asleep happy and sated with a pretty boy in his arms and the scent of peppermint shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i dont love myself
> 
> stop by my [tumblr](tequilamikey.tumblr.com) and say hi maybe


End file.
